This invention relates generally to electronic watches and more particularly to devices for indicating the life of the electric cell or battery powering such as watch and indicating the need for replacement of the cell.
Electric cells or batteries for electronic watches have an operating life of about one year. Once a cell is placed in use in a watch there is no convenient way of knowing when the cell requires replacement. The user must generally rely on misoperation of the watch to indicate to him that the cell is near exhaustion and must be replaced in order for the watch to function properly. Thus as the output of the cell decreases below a certain level, an electronic watch will not keep time correctly and will eventually stop. Because the user of such a watch generally wants his watch to operate properly and keep correct time, there is a tendency on his part to approximate the life of the cell and this can lead to a premature and unnecessary replacement of the cell.